


Reward

by EnInkahootz



Series: Desperate [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Electricity Play, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Flogging, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Iron Man 2, M/M, Mentions of no aftercare, Orgasm Control, Porn, Riding Crops, Sub Justin Hammer, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, wartenberg pinwheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sub Justin Hammer has monthly BDSM sessions with Dom Tony Stark.  Today marks five years since their first session, and though Justin longs to celebrate it, he knows better than to be so familiar.  Partway through their session, however, Justin is shocked to find that Tony has planned something special for the occasion.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).

> Justin didn’t know how long he had been tied to the chair; there were no clocks on the dungeon wall he was facing. His hands were bound tightly behind the chair’s back and his ankles were strapped to the chair’s legs. He was naked and Tony was clothed. He watched as Tony drew back the tiny flogger and smacked it across Justin’s aching erection again and again. The penis flogger was black leather with small metal beads at the end of each strand. The heavy metal stung each time it made contact with Justin’s sensitive flesh, and he cried out over and over, relieved that he hadn’t been told to be quiet this particular session.

And this wasn’t just any session. Justin was keenly aware of the fact that the day marked five years since their first session. They never acknowledged things like anniversaries though; they weren’t dating. This was just one night a month, with texting in between allowed for planning purposes only, and no one was allowed to know. It wasn’t a relationship, it was just… whatever it was, and even if Justin wanted more, he knew it wasn’t to be. So, Justin never brought up their anniversary, though he always knew exactly when it was and would have been delighted to have gotten Tony a gift each year. But Tony would only laugh at him and throw the gift away, or worse yet, be angry at him for being too familiar.

Still, Justin had considered risking it tonight; five years was special. But he was scared. He was always scared he would displease Tony, disgust him in the wrong way and it would all be over. And so, the Audemars Piguet wristwatch Justin had gotten for Tony stayed gift-wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon in the inside pocket of Justin’s suit jacket, which laid crumpled on the floor nearby. Once Tony stepped near to the pile of Justin’s clothes and Justin’s heart beat so hard it was deafening to his own ears as he feared - or hoped, or both - that Tony would catch a glimpse of the gift and know it was for him.

But Tony didn’t notice it, only kicked the pile out of his path as he continued to walk back and forth in a half circle around Justin’s chair in order to flog Justin’s cock from every possible angle. Sometimes the metal beads caused the leather strands to wrap tightly around Justin’s shaft, then unwind at speed as Tony drew back his hand once again. Other blows were angled such that the metal balls struck the flushed head of Justin’s cock, often landing smack in the center, and the pain threatened to force out Justin’s orgasm - but he was practiced at control by now. Tony had trained him well over the years.

When Tony was done with the penis flogger, he picked up a riding crop. He trailed it up and down the length of Justin’s hardness, then drew it back and began to rain sharp blows across the flesh. He worked the riding crop across the top, the sides, and the underside of Justin’s cock, then slid it down to smack his balls. Tony struck him softer there, but hard enough that the pain was searing, and Justin loved it. 

After a time, the riding crop moved to Justin’s inner thighs, which gave his throbbing cock a much-needed break from the glorious torture. Justin had been on the edge of orgasm for what may or may not have been hours - he had lost all sense of time - and every instant was a challenge. Justin was overjoyed though, to have the opportunity to prove his devotion, to be allowed to be good for Tony, no matter how difficult it might be.

The Wartenberg pinwheel came next, its metal spikes rolling zig zags across his inner thighs, drawing tiny dots of blood where Tony applied pressure. In time Justin’s untouched cock began to yearn for the return of sensation, and a moment later, as though Tony had felt his desire - and, more surprisingly, as though he had chosen to indulge it - the pinwheel began to roll up and down the shaft of Justin’s cock, covering all sides. Tony didn’t push hard enough to pierce the skin there, but it still hurt enough that Justin nearly came again. He thrust involuntarily and writhed violently against his bindings, causing the chair to wobble. Tony steadied it, grasping the chair’s back instead of grabbing Justin’s shoulders, and Justin felt a rush of disappointment. He yearned always for the feel of Tony’s skin against his own, for his sacred touch, for the profound warmth that radiated from his hands even when his motions were cold and cruel. 

Next came a wicked device of Tony’s own making: an electric shock cock ring. Tony strapped it tightly around the base of Justin’s cock, running its length beneath his balls to encompass the entire area. Justin treasured the little brushes of skin against skin as Tony arranged the device, securing its two prongs behind Justin’s balls. Once the cock ring was in place, Tony smirked, then stepped back, remote control in hand.

“Do you know what today is?” Tony asked, his tone neutral.

Justin thought perhaps he had misheard him.

“Um, today?” he replied lamely. Did Tony really remember?

“Yes, today. Do you know? Tell me.”

“It, it,” Justin felt nervous saying it aloud, “it’s five years since our first session.” He was glad to have stopped himself from using the loaded word, ‘anniversary.’

“That’s right,” Tony replied. He gestured at the space in front of them and a large transparent computer screen appeared. He flicked his wrist and the screen displayed a series of graphs with notes typed above and below them. At the top of the screen was Justin’s name.

“What?” Justin asked with confusion, “what is this?”

“I’ve been tracking your progress from the start.” Tony shifted his position and pointed to the first chart. “You were a complete and utter brat then. A total disappointment. Basically trash. But I thought, just maybe you had it in you to do better. Call it an experiment,” he shrugged, “I set goals for you. Assigned point values to each of these categories. When you did good you got positive points, and when you dissatisfied me, negative points.”

Justin stared at him, mouth agape.

“See here,” Tony explained as he pointed to a spot on the screen, “is your first positive point. The first instant you pleased me.”

Justin had no idea Tony cared enough to do something like this. He tried to think of what to say.

“Here,” Tony said, swiping forward a number of times then pointing to a spot at the end of the new screen, “this is today. Five years. I set this as the first opportunity for reward, if you made and maintained the point goal in time.”

“Reward?” Justin repeated with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Tony said with an enigmatic smirk.

“Did I, uh, did I make the points, Anthony?” Justin felt like he was in a dream.

Tony paused and stared at Justin for a long moment. Justin looked at him eagerly, needing to know the answer, hungry for it.

Suddenly the cock ring shocked him - a jolt of deliriously decadent pain enveloped Justin’s cock and balls and spread throughout his body. He screamed, but managed not to come, and was proud of himself. He saw that Tony still held the remote in his hand. 

“Anthony,” he whispered, feeling owned, and another shock came.

“Feel good?” Tony asked.

“Yes, oh god, so good,” Justin moaned, shaking and sweating.

Tony tucked the remote into his pants pocket, then reached into one of the drawers built into the dungeon’s wall and retrieved a pair of black leather gloves. One was a normal glove, but Justin knew that the other had small metal spikes protruding from the insides of the fingers and thumb. Tony stepped near and stared down at Justin. Justin looked up at him with docile eyes and parted lips. Tony took hold of Justin’s chin, using the regular glove, and Justin sighed happily at his touch, even if there was a layer of leather between their skin. Tony angled Justin’s face just so, then drew back his other hand.

The spiked slap landed across Justin’s cheek, cutting into his flesh and drawing a sharp cry from deep within him. His eyes fell closed, his face throbbed, he relished the pain, whimpering and moaning in its wake - then suddenly the cock ring shocked him again and he shuddered wildly, almost tipping over the chair again in his passion.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh Anthony,” he chanted as Tony began to alternate between spiked slaps and electric shocks to his raw, aching cock and balls. The pain was immeasurable and beautiful. Justin whimpered and screamed and let his tears fall as he murmured Tony’s name again and again.

After a final slap and a final shock, Tony removed his gloves, and then the cock ring. He wrapped his bare hand loosely around Justin’s erection. Justin made a needy sound and thrust his hips without meaning to.

“Be careful,” Tony warned.

Justin nodded, biting his lip as he strained to hold in his orgasm, waiting as always for permission to release. Tony began to stroke him, slowly and with a soft grip. The pleasure was agonizing. Justin’s head rolled to the side and the screen full of his charted progress fell into his line of vision. He tried to analyze the data, but his head was spinning from his need and his eyes were blurred from his tears.

“Still wondering if you made your point goal, huh?”

Justin nodded eagerly, afraid to say the wrong thing.

“Wondering if you earned that mysterious reward?”

Justin nodded again.

“And I bet you’re wondering what the reward is, hmm?”

“Yes, yes,” Justin murmured, “please, tell me, I need to know, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Oh, I know you will.”

Justin nodded in vigorous agreement. Tony eyed him for a long moment as he seemed to consider his next move. Or, perhaps he already knew exactly what he planned to do and was simply making Justin wait for it. His hand continued to pump Justin’s cock lazily, and Justin whimpered as he teetered on the edge, the sensation of Tony’s skin on his nearly making him lose control. But he didn’t lose control; he was determined, and he was devoted.

“Please,” he asked again, “please tell me if I’ve made the point count, if I’ve done good, if I’ve pleased you, Anthony, pleasing you is all that matters to me. Please, have I done it?”

And then, in a blurry, breathless moment, Tony leaned in and whispered into Justin’s ear: _“you did it.”_

He gave Justin’s cock a quick, firm stroke - Justin knew it was a final test, one which Justin managed to pass, pulsing in Tony’s hand but not coming. Tony let go and stepped back to the hovering screen.

“You see,” he explained as he zoomed in on one of the graphs, “you passed your point goal two sessions ago, ahead of schedule.” He paused, then added, “good work.”

Justin had never received such direct praise from Tony and he wasn’t sure how to process it. He felt his bloodied face flush and his mouth go dry.

“Th - thank you,” he mumbled, wanting to glow and wanting to hide all at once.

“So,” Tony continued, “fair’s fair. You get your reward. If you want it.”

Justin waited for Tony to tell him what the reward was, but Tony just smirked, keeping silent until Justin lost his patience.

“What is it?” he finally asked, straining to keep his tone respectful, “please, what’s the reward?”

“In all the times I have had my cock in your ass,” Tony began at last, “have you ever wondered what it would feel like to have your cock in mine?”

Justin was in shock. He could only blink.

“Speak,” Tony commanded.

“Uh, um, yes, yes.”

“Yeah? You’ve imagined it?”

“Yes, yes, I know you’d feel so good inside, oh fuck, but I never thought I would get to, never...”

“Well, you earned it.”

“Are you -” Justin replied with disbelief, “are you serious? You would, you would let me inside you? That’s my reward? I get to… to have my cock inside you… oh, Anthony, oh, god….”

Tony chuckled.

“I take it you want the reward then.”

“Yes, yes, please, Anthony,” Justin moaned, still half believing this was somehow unreal, that it had to be a dream, or a fantasy out of control, because how could it be happening, how could Tony be treating him this way, how could Tony be offering him this? It couldn’t be…

And yet, Tony winked at him, then shed his clothes, exposing the exquisite body that Justin had precisely memorized years ago. Tony grinned as he retrieved a condom from the drawer. He tore it open and rolled it slowly onto Justin’s overstimulated cock. Justin shook with anticipation and painfully intense arousal. Tony took out a bottle of lube and slicked his own hands, then turned his back to Justin and bent forward, leaning against a nearby couch. Tony reached behind himself and parted his ass cheeks, exposing his hole. He rubbed his slippery fingers over the outside. Justin whimpered.

“Please can I do that for you?” he dared to ask.

“No,” Tony replied firmly, “your hands are busy being tied up and they’re staying that way. But, you get to watch me prepare my hole for you. Isn’t that good?” He circled his rim with his forefinger as he spoke. “Don’t you like seeing me this way? Huh?”

“Yes, yes,” Justin cried out. He wanted to say more - that it was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, that he could watch it forever and be content, even if he never got to come. But he couldn’t focus enough to speak the words. “Yes,” he repeated instead.

“I thought so,” Tony replied as he began to push a finger into his own ass. Justin moaned and his cock flexed eagerly, desperate to be inside Tony’s ass now that Justin knew what was coming. Once Tony had worked two fingers inside himself, he began to slide them in and out, scissoring them back and forth as he moved, and he began to moan - a rare and cherished sound. 

“Anthony,” Justin whispered, not wanting to talk over Tony’s moans but unable to resist expressing his passion. Tony fucked himself harder with his hand, shoving a third finger inside, and then a fourth. He inched his legs farther apart and thrust against the arm of the sofa as he worked. 

To Justin’s disappointment and delight, Tony eventually withdrew his fingers, spread both cheeks wide to show off his loosened hole, then stood and faced Justin. Tony poured lube onto Justin’s cock and Justin shivered. _How could this be happening?_ Tony grinned at him, then turned back around and sat on Justin’s lap like he was a chair, holding the base of Justin’s erection and lowering himself onto it. Justin screamed and shook, and Tony gave him another moan as he settled himself fully onto Justin’s cock.

Justin was too overwhelmed to speak; in the profundity of the moment, he was beyond even moaning. He wanted desperately to come, of course, but that was only a fraction of what he was feeling. He listened to their synced heavy breathing as Tony sat motionless, allowing them to adjust to each other. Justin tried to process the fact that he was inside Tony’s ass, his cock was inside Tony, inside him, _inside him_… 

It wasn’t long before Tony ended the pause and began to raise and lower his pelvis, supporting his weight with his hands on Justin’s knees each time he lifted his hips. Justin felt the muscles of Tony’s insides clutching around him and heard himself begin a high-pitched shriek. He struggled to make it a quieter one so he could focus on the noises Tony was making. Justin was inside him and Tony was uttering sounds of pleasure. It felt unreal, but at the same time Justin knew now that it was very real. He thought he had never felt anything more real in his life.

Tony slammed his body down harder and faster, over and over, bouncing on Justin’s cock. Justin felt his orgasm pushing to break free. He was good at controlling himself by now, but this was beyond anything he could have prepared for. He panted and rocked his body and the chair teetered. Tony steadied it. 

“I know you wouldn’t dare come without permission,” Tony stated in a tone that was matter of fact with the hint of a threat.

“Never,” Justin called, straining, holding on, he could do it, he could do it for Tony…

“Oh, fuck,” he nearly wept, “oh, Anthony, can I beg?”

“Yeah, beg,” Tony grunted.

“Anthony, please let me come,” he murmured. He didn’t want it to be over, but he was worried he couldn’t take much more; he yearned for release so deeply he thought he really might weep, might turn into a sobbing, gasping mess at any moment. “You feel so good, thank you so much for this, I, I, I can’t say what it means to me and I need to come, oh god, I _need_ to, please let me, please let me come, please let me feel you this way while I come, my cock in your ass, oh god I never knew it could be like this -” 

Tony stood up suddenly, sliding off of Justin’s hardness. Justin was stricken - what had he done wrong? How had he displeased him? He began to run over in his mind every word he had said, every tiny move he had made, striving to discern how he had sinned.

But then Tony turned to face him, and his eyes were - what were they? _Affectionate?_ Could it be? Justin didn’t know whether or not he was reading into the expression. Tony usually kept his eyes cold with Justin, his face guarded; everything was different tonight. Justin prayed it meant they would continue to be closer going forward, but he knew it was more likely true that it would be a long time before he earned another session of such generosity and kindness. It was alright though. Tony’s cruelty was beautiful too.

Tony straddled Justin’s lap and sat back down on his cock. They were face to face now, and Justin felt painfully and marvelously seen. Tony’s mouth was close to his. Justin parted his lips and prayed for a kiss, prayed for one like he always did. Though five years had passed and Justin’s desire had not yet been fulfilled, he never let himself lose hope that their first kiss would happen one day. Tony slid a hand into Justin’s hair and gripped a fistful. He placed his other hand on Justin’s shoulder and began to ride his cock. His mouth was so near that Justin felt his breath on his lips, but Tony didn’t kiss him.

Justin looked down between their bodies at Tony’s hard cock. He longed to touch it, but his hands were still tied.

“Can I jerk your cock, please, please, Anthony, oh please, I need to touch you so bad, please?”

Tony appeared to be considering this for a moment, then reached behind the chair and undid one of the straps. Justin hurried to free himself of the other, contorting his arm. When his wrists were free, he almost wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close, but that would surely be considered too intimate, and he stopped himself just in time. Instead he stroked up and down Tony’s back - a gesture that was already more familiar than Justin could usually get away with, but Tony let him.

After a moment he tore one of his hands away from the smooth skin of Tony’s back and the appealing rhythm of the muscles working beneath as Tony rode him. Justin left his other hand on the small of Tony’s back as he wrapped the first around Tony’s cock with reverence.

“That’s it, fuck yeah,” Tony told him.

“Oh god.”

Justin relished the feel of Tony’s hardness in his hand. He stroked him slowly until Tony began to thrust into his grip, the motions causing him to shove more rapidly on and off of Justin’s cock. Justin whelped and started to jerk Tony faster, his hand moving more and more quickly as he watched Tony’s face. Tony was letting him see the pleasure displayed in his features, and it was an exquisite sight, one usually kept hidden from Justin. Did Tony always enjoy their sessions this much? Was there always such passion behind the coldness?

“Anthony,” Justin whispered, “can we come at the same time?”

“Beg me.”

“Oh, god, Anthony, I want to, I want to come together, please, I need it, I’m begging you, I’ll do anything to earn it, I’ll be so good forever, oh fuck, oh god, oh please, I promise, I promise…”

“You promise you’ll be good for me, huh?”

“Yes,” Justin exclaimed, “yes, always, all I want to do is please you.”

“I know,” Tony replied, and he smiled.

It took all of Justin’s willpower not to come at that smile. It was warm and it was raw and it was perfect. Justin wished he could have gazed at it forever. Tony bounced harder and harder on Justin’s cock and moaned louder and louder as Justin pumped him and then, at last, Tony said it -

“Go,” and precisely when Justin convulsed and released inside him, Tony spilled his wet over Justin’s curled fingers; Justin felt closer to him than he ever had, felt like their pleasure was bleeding together, swelling, growing, like it was blotting out everything in the world but their connection, like for one long, glorious moment, they were all that existed.

“Got your face good there, huh,” Tony observed as he examined Justin’s bloodied cheek. He climbed off of Justin’s lap, removing Justin’s softening cock from his ass and disposing of the condom, and retrieved a box of cleansing wipes from the drawer. He knelt in front of Justin’s chair.

“You,” Justin stammered, “you’re going to clean the cuts for me?” They never did aftercare.

Tony gave him that beautiful smile again and Justin’s heart soared. He let out a soft, blissful sigh.

“Just this once,” Tony replied, and took Justin’s chin into his hand. He cleaned the wounds gently, and Justin could hardly stand the tenderness of it. He was so happy he thought it might break him. But as he stared at Tony’s lips, so near, Justin wanted even more.

“Anthony,” he ventured.

“Yeah?”

“Um, uh.”

“Speak.”

“Anthony, will you kiss me?”

Tony withdrew his hand from Justin’s face and set down the cloth. Justin was terrified he had just ruined everything. He waited, he prayed.

“Well,” Tony finally conceded, “I suppose you do deserve a bonus for hitting the goal two sessions early.”

“Oh god, thank you, oh god, please kiss me, oh Anthony -”

Tony gripped the back of Justin’s neck and pulled him in and their mouths met. Justin made a muffled sound of ecstasy as he finally felt Tony’s lips against his own. He had dreamt about this, in wake and in sleep, but he understood now that he could never have predicted how good it would feel. Tony’s lips were soft and strong and filled Justin with a yearning to press close. Against his better judgment, Justin risked everything and allowed himself to wrap his arms around Tony’s back. Tony didn’t object, only pushed his tongue into Justin’s mouth and deepened the kiss. He scraped his teeth against Justin’s tongue and nipped at his bottom lip. He held Justin’s head with both hands, tugging at fistfuls of his hair, and kissed him hard enough that they both struggled to breathe. It was a rough embrace, and yet something in it was soft. 

“Hold on to that,” Tony said when their lips parted, “it will be a long time before the next.” His tone had taken on its usual coldness - the reward was over - but his eyes were still a little bit warm.

“I will,” Justin whispered, fighting tears of relief and elation. He brought his fingertips to his lips and felt the echo of Tony’s mouth on him. He gazed into Tony’s eyes as he softly added, “always.”

On his way out, Justin slipped the watch into the pocket of one of Tony’s jackets that was hanging by the front door. He imagined Tony finding the gift later and reading the attached note. It read simply:

_Thank you.  
-J_


End file.
